


Happy Birthday

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: K - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Tenten invites Sakura to join Team 3 for the new years fireworks, and Sakura gets to find out some new things about her old Sensei
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Happy Birthday

Crisp cold air blew past Sakura's face, sending her hair flying in every direction as she looked out over the village.

"You weren't lying," she smiled over at Tenten "you really do know the best spots to see everything."

"It does help that my team is full of guys who want to see everything," Tenten responded with a lazy shrug, chuckling when Lee reached past her to steal some treats from the plate in Neji's lap "we sit here every year for the fireworks. It's Gai Sensei's favorite spot."

"Oh really?" Sakura leaned forward just enough so that she could look at the man in question "because it has the prettiest view?"

"There are other reasons," Gai Sensei dismissed her question with a wave of his hand "but it's also easy to find."

"Easy to...find?" She looked over at Tenten for an explanation only to find the other girl giggling to herself "I don't…"

"It's where Kakashi Sensei always comes to find him," Lee spoke up for his Sensei and team mate "Gai Sensei told us once that they've been going to this spot since they were kids. It's their favorite."

"Kids?" She looked back over at Gai Sensei "You and Kakashi Sensei have been friends since you were kids?"

"You sound surprised about that," Gai frowned back at her "of course we were."

"Oh," thinking about it, Sakura sighed. Even after all these years she didn't know that much about her Sensei. He was so closed off and always refused to talk about his past, even something as simple as his friendship with Gai Sensei seemed to be off limits information. 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," she glanced back at up Gai Sensei when he spoke again "Kakashi has never been talkative. He prefers to keep to himself and keep his secrets. He has done it with everyone in his life, including me."

Well, at least she wasn't alone in knowing almost nothing about her Sensei. Still, his seemed to be the only opportunity she might have to learn something.

"So how long have you two been going to this spot?" She asked "and how did you even...i mean he's not the type to hang out." It was true. Kakashi Sensei definitely kept tabs on her even today, bringing her food when he knew she was working late or dropping in for a quick chat. But hanging out? Spending more than a few minutes with one person at a single time. That was a little out of character for him. 

"I thought that back then as well," Gai Sensei chuckled fondly "it's only once a year for the fireworks that we come to this spot. It's a tradition for us at this point i guess, one that we've always kept to."

That made her heart hurt a little. If Kakashi Sensei always made sure to show up at this spot for the fireworks every year he must be a mess right now. She had been there when Tsunade Sama gave him his mission just two days ago, and he had seemed unhappy with receiving it at that moment. She had never actually seen him argue against taking a mission before that day, but he seemed determined to hand it off to someone else for once.

Maybe it was because it was supposed to take a few days. It wasn't a quick mission and the likeness of him being back already was very slimb. He'd have to keep moving non stop to make it in time, and that was with the hope that there wasn't a fight difficult enough to require the sharingan.

If he had to use that, he'd be exhausted. There was no chance he'd make it back in time if he could barely even move on his own. 

"He almost always shows up just in time," Tenten giggled "at least that is what has happened every year since we became a team."

"Just on time?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as her eyes scanned over to the fireworks currently going off in the night sky "but...the show already started."

"Oh, it's not the fireworks he shows up for," Tenten beamed "he shows up just in time for 12am."

"So, just in time for the new year?" She knew she had said something wrong when every single member of team 3 gave her a funny look. Well, everyone except Gai Sensei. 

"He...really doesn't tell you a lot does he?" Lee frowned.

"The only reason My team and I ever found out that man even had a birthday is because Asuma Sensei called out a 'happy birthday' to him while we were all getting Ramen one day," she explained as calmly as she could "no, he really doesn't tell anyone much at all." 

"Just like my Rival," Gai Sensei sounded more amused than annoyed, which was a little surprising in her opinion "he prefers not to be the center of attention so he avoids giving out any information that would lead to such a scenario."

"So, what is it?" She pushed for more information "why does he show up at 12am on new years?" 

Tenten giggled at that "He told us last year he'd be a piss poor boyfriend if he missed the moment Gai Sensei's birthday started." 

Salura wasn't quite sure what piece of information hurt her brain more. The fact that she was just now finding out that Gai Sensei's birthday was about to start, or the idea that Tenten had made it obvious that Kakashi Sensei and Gai Sensei were dating. 

It wasn't even Gai Sensei's personality that seemed to confuse her about the fact. Sure he was energetic and a little 'in your face', but he was nice. He always made sure to look out for everyone else and make sure they were doing alright. Honestly if it wasn't for the eyebrows him and Lee would be perfect boyfriend material.

Though, 5am wake up calls for training didn't sound ideal either. 

No, the problem was her Sensei. Whenever she had seen him interact with another person he was the same way with them as he was with his own students. Closed off, quiet, and with a large preference to read his dirty books rather than listen to another person speak. It had even seemed that way with his relationship with Gai Sensei, even though she could remember times where he was a little more open. A little closer than he was with others. 

"Oh, it's about to get fun," Tenten spoke up suddenly, dragging Sakura's attention back to the fireworks as the countdown to the new year began. "I love this part."

It was amazing how the firework technicians managed such perfect timing, never missing a beat with the countdown. 

"Oh, let's join in!” Lee called out happily, looking around at all of his commrads until each of them nodded their head in agreement, and then waited for the perfect moment to join in. “Ok, 5!”

Sakura giggled when Neji rolled his eyes as soon as Lee looked over at him “4” He responded in the most unimpressed tone.

“3!” Tenten threw her fist up into the air when she called out her number.

“2?” Sakura laughed when all of them turned to look at her funny, obviously a little underwhelmed by her choice in tone for her part in the countdown.

“1!” Gai Sensei smiled fondly, even as his voice boomed with the usual pride and energy that he exuded.

“Happy Birthday.” Sakura’s head whipped around, almost smacking into Tenten’s when she reacted to the new voice in much the same manner. Right behind Gai Sensei they could see Kakashi Sensei standing, one hand tucked securely into his pant pockets as always. The only difference from his usual mannerisms was that his eyes were closed, a visual cue that Sakura had learned long ago meant that her Sensei was smiling. Or at least, that he was attempting to smile. She had never actually seen under his mask to know what exactly was going on,

“I was beginning to think you might miss out this year,” Gai Sensei smiled up at him with that usual blinding smile, except this time Sakura could see a hint of fondness tucked away behind his eyes as he looked up at the other man.

“And miss being the first to say it?” Kakashi Sensei huffed as he held out 5 sticks with Dango on them “Like I'd let anyone beat me to it.”

“But...how…” Sakura blushed when her Sensei turned his attention to her “I mean...the mission Tsunade Sama gave you, it was quite far away.”

“And I will be sleeping for 2 days solid because of that,” her Sensei agreed with a nod “i felt like Gai giving himself a ridiculous challenge trying to get that mission done in time.”

"It must have been invigorating!" Gai Sensei declared proudly "i'm only sorry i missed it. It's so rare to see you actually trying to get somewhere quickly."

“I am going to ignore that jab,” Kakashi Sensei said with a roll of his eyes “do you want your Dango or not?”

“Of course!” Gai Sensei reached out to take one of the sticks, laughing when the rest of his team quickly followed suit “Sakura, don’t be shy. Take one!”

Before she could protest or point out the fact that there was obviously one stick of Dango missing to provide all six of them with the delicious treat, Kakashi Sensei was holding the last one out towards her.

“Th...thank you,” She whispered as she reached out slowly to take the offered treat into her hand “do you not want any Sensei?”

“Gai always wants to go out for Dango on his birthday,” He responded with a shrug of his shoulders “and as long as Ebisu and Genma aren't busy tomorrow they’ll be meeting up with him. I can drop in for some myself, that’s not an issue.”

“They might even like it if you stuck around.” Gai Sensei smiled up at him.

“Ya, not really my scene though,” With all of the Dango sticks handed out, Kakashi Sensei slowly made his way to Gai Sensei’s other side, though he didn’t take a seat immediately. Instead, he looked down at the other man as if waiting for something.

“Oh, sorry,” Gai Sensei chuckled as he scootched backwards, allowing Kakashi Sensei to step into the spot in front of him and take a seat. As soon as he was seated, Gai Sensei wrapped both of his arms around his waist and watched as he fell back against his chest.

It was an adorable sight. One Sakura was sure she was unlikely to see much of again. Kakashi Sensei looked calm for the first time in the 2 years she had known him, his good eye closed as he relaxed into Gai Sensei’s arms. 

“Happy Birthday.” This time when he spoke, his voice was softer. It sounded almost as if he was falling asleep, which wouldn’t surprise Sakura considering the effort he must have put in to get back to Konoha in time. 

Rather than responding with words, Gai Sensei leaned down slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to Kakashi Sensei’s forehead. A tender move that Sakura had never assumed anyone would do to her Sensei, mostly because he didn’t seem the type to allow it. He seemed different in this scenario though, tucked away in the other Jonin’s arms as he drifted off to sleep. 

It was sort of cute. 


End file.
